


Stress Relief

by Naughty_Owl (Perching_Owl)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Always Female Ignis, F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Smut, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Naughty_Owl
Summary: Ignis is getting frustrated with her workload and she sneaks off to an empty office. While she has thought about getting off, she hasn't thought about getting caught. Luckily, Cor offers to help.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for a [prompt on the kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10676026#cmt10676026), which I am quite pleased with, especially after fixing a few errors (hopefully I caught most of them). Writing Ignis as female was fun as was writing Cor. 
> 
> Please, enjoy :)

Ignis grits her teeth as she looks down on her protocol of the council's meeting. She needs to write it up, then summarise it for everyone involved before meeting Noctis for the evening. And for that she needs to compile everything from the day before and today because yesterday they hadn’t met.  
   
And if that had been the only things she needed to do she would have been fine. But that is just the tip of the iceberg. She knows it would have been a lot of work when she took the additional workload of informing Noctis about everything in the Citadel when he moved into that apartment of his, but the driving, summarising and well- cleaning up after Noctis is a lot. She already feels a slight headache coming on from sitting the whole day and her muscles are tense. She doesn't even have time to train with Gladio even though she really wants to. Sport has always been an outlet, something to destress, but she hasn't got time for that now.  
   
Hell, she barely has any time to get off – with a partner, not that she has time for one, or without, which is even sadder. Getting off would actually work much better than sports, the rush of arousal, her pulse quickening and then climaxing, leaving her relaxed and sated. As needy and desperate as she feels at the moment it wouldn’t take long. Maybe five or ten minutes. Already thinking about has made her more aware of herself and she wouldn’t be surprised if she found herself damp already.  
   
Sighing Ignis looks around, wishing for her own private office to which she could lock the door and simply get on with it. Her office is a place she shares with three other people which make calls annoying for everyone involved. But that makes slipping out for longer less suspicious. A plan begins to form.  
   
And now that she has started thinking about it she cannot stop. She wants her muscles to tremble with need, her heart beating in her throat, wants to feel the pleasure mount and then come back to reality, relaxed and smiling, fingers wet. Damnit, Ignis thinks, now definitely feeling dampness between her lower lips. Damnit.  
   
She stands up, takes her phone and then walks out of the room, nodding at one of the interns. Outside she is presented with going to the bathroom, which - well, isn't conductive to her being fast and getting interrupted there is a rather huge turn-off. But what about one of the empty offices? After all they go there all the time as most of the higher-ups don't use them after four.  
   
With a grin and excitement beginning to run through her she walks to the end of the corridor, the office furthest away, checks if it is reserved for someone on the shield next to it and then slips in as it is empty.  
   
She closes the door behind herself, puts her phone on the filling cabinet next to hers before leaning against the wall next to the door. She won’t need long, not as giddy and excited as she feels.  
   
Ignis removes one of her gloves, not bothering with the other one before closing her eyes and licking along her fingers. She doesn't need it. She is already wet enough, the need for release settled in her belly and growing with every small involuntary movement her legs make rubbing against each other. It’s only furthered by the excitement of doing this at work, quiet and alone in a room while around her the life of the Citadel buzzles. Letting her head drop back against the wall, she sighs around the fingers in her mouth. With the other hand she opens her black, tight fitting trousers, not really pushing them down, but opening them so she can shove her other hand in there.  
   
Pushing aside her panties, she finally is able to rub over her clit, already hard, and a soft moan escapes her. Oh, astrals, she needs this like breathing air. Her fingers run over her clit, rubbing, rolling before she moves them further back and plunges two fingers into her wet hole. And fuck, she is wet, almost dripping. She hadn’t thought it would be this bad and she had been this out of touch with her body. But just thinking about doing this has her aroused.  
   
Ignis moans, bites down on her lips and her hand drifts to her clit again, rubbing there and enjoying how good it feels. The skin is velvety from her juices except for the hardness of that bundle of nerves, which sends sparks through her. She puts her hand in front of her mouth and cannot help but to enjoy the feel of leather against her face.  
   
The door opens. Ignis shrieks and yanks her hand out of her trousers, mortification setting in immediately. Here she is, getting herself off while she has left the door unlocked of all things. She looks to the person standing in the doorway and her heart drops even more.  
   
'I'm so sorry, Sir, I didn't realise you needed the room,' Ignis begins to babble, cheeks flushing deeper and deeper. 'I will be out of your hair shortly.'  
   
Cor Leonis however doesn't respond. His face moves from surprised to thoughtful and he looks at her, really looks at her. His eyes sparkle as he takes her in, starting at her flushed face, bitten lip, down her slightly pushed up black blouse over to her opened up trousers. He looks at her hands; one gloved covering her mouth, the other wet and glistening.  
   
Astrals, what a picture she must make – there is definitely no question in what she has been doing, not with how embarrassed and dishevelled she is looking as she leans against the wall.  
   
Cor however doesn’t move and still stares at her, only now his face has moved from thoughtful to – no, Ignis isn’t sure if it is interest, but something very close to it. As he speaks though, his voice is low, calm and free of any negative emotions, 'I didn't reserve the room. It's entirely my fault for disturbing you' -and at that she can see his eyes drop towards her private parts, small smirk playing across his lips- 'though you might want to lock the room in the future if you need it for private use.'  
   
'Of course, Marshall,' Ignis says as she is still leaning against the wall. Her voice waivers. Her heats beats a million miles and she is feeling light-headed from the mixture of pleasure and humiliation, still not being sure which she feels closer to.  
   
Then Cor's eyes meet hers and she is barely able to hold back a whimper. While he appears cool and calm, his eyes are not. They are hot and searing, burning into her. He is interested and very much so. It makes her want to spread her legs, hope he tears off her clothes and fucks her hard.  
   
And he is an attractive man. Older than her - yes, but he is muscular, uniform hiding a lifetime of working a body to perfection, surely experienced with hands hardened by sword callouses and he is still looking at her intently as if she is something to be devoured. She wants those arms to hold her up or pin her down, wants to feel those thighs against her, strong and unrelenting, wants to claw at that broad back.  
   
Finally he speaks and it isn't what Ignis has expected.  
   
'I could make you feel good - if you want me to,' Cor's voice has dropped lower. It sounds even more like gravel than usual. She isn’t sure whether his tone or his words leave her speechless. But one of them does.  
   
'What?' She asks, her eyes still taking Cor in. Her mouth has gone dry and so it sounds croaked.  
   
'I offered to make you feel good,' Cor says. He steps closer, but is still giving her more than enough opportunity to stop him or move away. She does neither, instead asks breathlessly, 'And what do you mean by that?'  
   
Cor smirks, 'A young woman should know what I mean by that, but I could offer to eat you until you come on my face. Though I don't think that would take long, looking at you, flushed and desperate. And I would be more than happy to go further. After all, I find myself needing similar help.' He nods downwards and Ignis follows his gaze.  
   
She is sure he hadn't been aroused when he entered but now she can see the bulge in his leather trousers. Her mouth has gone as dry as Leide, her breathing is quicker and finally her arousal wins over embarrassment yet her cheeks remain flushed red.  
   
'I want you in me,' she says before the words have gone past her brain. But when they do she realises how much that is true. Cor raises an eyebrow at the forwardness, but doesn't say anything else. He only grins before leaning forward, looking hungry and wolfish.  
   
Their lips meet and it's searing, almost animalistic in nature and Ignis holds back a groan. Astrals, this has become an offer she cannot refuse. She reaches out, twists her hand in his leather jacket and pulls him closer, smashing them together.  
   
Cor growls, his hands coming up Ignis' hips, one leg pushing between her thighs against which she rubs herself, excitement building. He first grips her tightly, pulling her closer while he kisses her, or rather devours her. She gives as good as she gets, kissing back and pushing her hands underneath the jacket and trying to get off. Cor obliges, hands leaving her body as he shrugs the jacket off, barely breaking the kiss.  
   
Ignis chuckles, pushing him off slightly before letting her eyes wander over the tight fitting t-shirt. She begins to unbutton her blouse, glancing downwards before looking up. Cor's face is intense, eyes focused on the movements of her hands as she reveals pale skin and a simple white bra underneath, tongue between his lips.  
   
His eyes flicker up to her and her breath hitches. His entire focus is on her. It's fierce, leaving her with the feeling that she is on the battlefield. Shivers run down her spine, feeding the passion and hunger inside of her. She fumbles with a button and then Cor is there, hands pushing her fingers away and he opens the last few with precision. Then he leans downwards, placing a kiss on her throat, which is the complete opposite to his earlier, passionate ones. This one is soft, careful and the contrast is enough to make Ignis want more. Now.  
   
Her knees begin to tremble as Cor kisses his way down. His stubble is harsh against her skin, but his lips are soft. She grips his shoulders, pushing him down, begging him to move faster. But the muscles - and the man - don't budge and so she finally breathes out, her voice desperate, 'Would you get a bloody move on?'  
   
Cor laughs. It is equal parts soft and hungry. He looks up at her, eyes eager. Then he drops to his knees, grinning at her like a wolf. He pulls her trousers down over her knees with little fanfare, then runs his hands up and down her legs, which makes Ignis shiver and groan out loud.  
   
'More, please,' she demands. Her hands come up to run over his short hair, to urge him further.  
   
'Of course,' he licks a stripe along the inside of her thigh while he pushes to move them apart. Ignis finds them falling open almost immediately at the touches, baring herself to him. She is wet. She wants to push him down, push him against her, force him to lick her until she needs to muffle her screams.  
   
Cor looks up at her and he must have read something in her eyes because he leans forward, eyes not leaving hers, his hands moving up on the inside of her thigh. She can feel every callous, every mark on them as they run up her legs. His fingertips and hands run over the soft skin where thigh and torso connect before the thumbs push apart her folds, leaving her clit open to him.  
   
He leans forward and finally she feels a tongue run over lady parts, firm and fantastic. She moans before pressing a hand in front of her mouth to muffle a yelp, but Cor stops, moving away from her. 'Don't.'  
   
Ignis suddenly feels her cheeks heat up, 'But- I am not quiet-'  
   
'Then don't be. I don’t think anyone will hear you here,' Cor leans forward again, buries faces between her legs again. He swirls his tongue against her nub, flicking it against her. She wreathes, trying to push closer, but Cor's hold on her is firm. She moves against his hold, rubbing against him and mewling.  
   
'More,' she gasps, her voice close to breaking. Her hands trembles as she moves it down towards Cor's shoulder. He is still wearing his shirt. She tugs at it, pulling at it and Cor gets the message. For a moment he hesitates though, but then he pushes away, shrugs of his T-shirt and reaffirms his hold on her. The entire movement has been quick, almost too fast for her to get a good glimpse at the muscles, firm chest and stomach, littered with scars, most soft and white, barely visible.  
   
But he leans forward again, only this time he moves further back, his tongue lapping up her juices until he reaches her hole. He runs his tongue around her before pushing in. Ignis lets her head drop back, moans before gasping. She cannot help her gloved hand flying up to her mouth even though Cor has told her to while her other nearly digs into Cor’s skull with the sudden wave of pleasure.  
   
But he doesn’t mind, instead lets his tongue swirl, bringing her closer and closer to her limits. She is torn, wanting to get off like this with Cor’s tongue doing wonderful things or his cock doing equally fantastic to her.  
   
Cor moves back a bit, placing a kiss against her clit. His breathing is heavy, blowing warm air against her and making her shiver. His face is wet from her juices and he licks them off, then runs a hand over his mouth. She is just short of pushing him back, but then she reaches out, pulling him up. He goes along with it, towering over her and she kisses him, hungry and tasting herself on his tongue.  
   
Her hands run over exposed skin. Finally, her thinking mind supplies. She feels the muscles moving, scar tissue and coarse hair here and there. He feels strong and fantastic, leaving her with the want and need for more. She wants to feel him press against her, press into her and she wants to hear him, groan and growl into her ear.  
   
'I need you, now,' Ignis says, opening her legs wider, one leg winding around his. She pulls him closer, whispering into his ear, voice heavy with desire, 'I want you take me, here and now. No eating me out anymore, just your cock in me. Push me against that wall and fuck me like you mean -'  
   
Cor growls at that, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. It leaves her with her head spinning and her legs shaking. He breaks away, his eyes wandering over her as his hands move to her hips, 'Your wish is my command.'  
   
She is whirled around, then pressed against the wall, the grip on her upper arms hard and almost painful. It will bruise, but right now she is looking forward to it. Her chest hits the cool wall and she yelps, but Cor places a biting kiss against where her shoulder meets her neck.  
   
He loosens his grip, but his body crowds her against the wall so she cannot escape. She feels his hands moving, hears him opening his belt buckle and then feels his sigh of relief as he lets his erection free. It springs against her back, against her arse, warm, hard and wet. She mewls, pushing back against him and he kisses her again, biting down on her shoulder.  
   
She feels something hot and heavy against her cunt and then he presses in, sliding in easily as wet as she is.  
   
'Oh, astrals,' Ignis moans, long and drawn out. Cor's cock is not only long and hard, but also wide and it's almost too much for her, but he is filling her up, deeper and deeper.  
   
'Ah’, she says, head rolling back. She can hear Cor grin, but his voice is gentle as he stops moving and gives her time to adjust, 'Tell me if it is too much for you.'  
   
She laughs, breathless, 'Right now, it's not enough.'  
   
But then, as he doesn’t move and waits for her, she adds in a softer tone, 'Of course, I will.'  
   
'Good,' he pushes in further until he is buried deep inside of her, filling her better than his tongue or her fingers. His chest and stomach are flush against her back. His hands are on her hips with his fingertips gently brushing along over her soft skin. His teeth find her earlobe, nibbling on it. She pushes against him, tries to get him to move, the need for friction overwhelming.  
   
Then he begins to move, pulling out, then pushing in again and Ignis sobs. It feels so good to be finally filled, have someone inside of her, who brushes against the perfect spots as he pulls out. It's been again ages - if ever - she has felt like this. 'Yes,' she groans out, moving back against him. He pushes her into the wall, again. His thrust is powerful like he is, almost sweeping her away. It’s fast and piercing, but he drags the pulling out part out, letting her feel every bit of him before he pushes deeply in again.  
   
She feels her climax approaching; leaving her begging for more with sounds and gasps. Cor's hands move, one winding around her waist, the other wandering lover over her flat stomach. She groans, moving back against him, one hand flying to his over her chest. The other she needs to not be pushed face first into the wall.  
   
His thrust get harder and quicker, she hears him breathing heavily, soft mutters falling from his lips but inaudible for her. His muscles move against her, his legs - still clad in leather - she feels against the back of her thighs and that turns her on even more, juices beginning to drip down her thighs, being pushed out of her with every squelching movement of Cor's. She lets her head fall back against his shoulder and feels his whispers against his ear.  
   
‘Tell me,’ she breathes out as she feels his stubble rub along her cheeks.  
   
‘As you wish,’ he mutters, pausing before starting up, 'You are such a good girl, Ignis, so beautiful, perfect and wet, just look at you, so warm and welcoming – taking me like you have never known anything else.'  
   
The pleasure begins to mount, she mewls, her hand clawing at his. His other hand drifts between her folds, rough fingers against her clit, massaging it. He still thrusts into her, deep and hard, and with nub stimulated as well, a wave of lust overwhelms Ignis, turning everything white and intense for a split second.  
   
She trembles, her legs nearly giving way if it hadn't been for Cor, who held her up, pushing in, once, twice before she clams down on him as pleasure runs through her. He moans, but holds himself back and Ignis cannot help herself but say, 'Cum inside me.'  
   
Cor doesn't need much more. He groans, desperate, pulls her towards him and pushes in again, deep and hard before he climaxes, spurting inside of her. She moans softly, feeling sensitive and yet still turned on. His fingers brush over her clit once more, rubbing and she keens. A few firm strokes leave her breathless and on the brink again before he shoves her over it.  
   
Her second orgasm leaves Ignis trembling and shivering. She can barely stand, her breath is heavy and she is soaked from sweet, juices and semen running down the inside of her thighs and dripping onto her clothes. Cor is still inside of her, but softening. Leaning against her back, his breath puffs evenly against her neck. His arms haven’t faltered and he is still holding her up or rather holding her tight. He places a kiss against her back then another and she moves to stand up straight, but wobbles. Cor's cock slips free and she feels a new rush of fluids coming out of her.  
   
She turns around, leaning against the wall and he lets her though as she moves to push him away, he shakes his head. He leans forward and captures her lips in a kiss. It's soft and unhurried and everything is suddenly perfect in that moment. Ignis feels relaxed and happy, Cor's gaze promises more and maybe she doesn't need to give such a detailed summary to the council and Noctis anyway.  
   
She leans forward and slings her arms around Cor, pulling him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive critism and kudos are appreciated and loved :) 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr as Perchingowl](https://perchingowl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
